I've loved you, since so long
by Chiendy.sasusaku 2309
Summary: Waktu SD, Sakura ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke, yang umurnya 8 tahun lebih tua. Sakura yang yakin Sasuke adalah jodonya dimasa depan jadi sangat terpukul. Masuk SMA, Sakura bertekat untuk menemukan cinta baru. Namun, ternyata disekolah barunya, dia kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke yang mengajar disana/ CHAPTER 1 / R & R PLEASE


Halo semuanya chiendy dateng lagi *bruuk kesandung gunung Fuji*

Hehehehe lanjut. ini ceritaku selanjutnya cerita yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik jepang loh, maaf ceritanya kalau gak masuk akal dan berantakan.

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE: T**

**WARNING: Typo, OOC, OC, DAN LAIN-LAIN**

**SAKURA POV**

6 tahun yang lalu di desa sunagakure, dia pindah dari sunagakure menuju ke konohagure pusat kota besar. Aku yakin Sasuke yang 8 tahun lebih tua dariku kelak akan menjadi suamiku, tapi itu hanya pikiran anak kecil yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sekarang entah dimana dia aku tak tau.

Aku Sakura Haruno, sudah seminggu pindah dari suna ke konoha dan sekolah di sekolah yang yah,,, lumayan bags sih (menurutku), bukan mencari dia-sasuke, tetapi aku ingin mengikuti pendidikan yang lebih baik dari suna. Aku pindah bersama kakakku sasori-nii, kenapa aku memikirkan hal yang tabu ya.

_**CHEEEES**_

"Ra, Sakura... telur gulungmu hangus tuh,!" kata saso-nii membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kyaa..." teriakku sambil mengangkat telur yang berubah warna menjadi tak karuan.

Pagi-pagi sudah mengingat kenangan buruk. "Dari tadi perasaanku enggak enak... yap sudah selesai, wah... kau cantik Sakura, rambut sudah rapi, tinggal berangkat" kata ku menyemangati

"Saso-nii aku berangkat ya, oh.. iya bekalnya aku taruh di meja makan" seruku sambil keluar dari rumah.

**IN SCHOOL**

"Hufft... semoga di konoha aku bisa dapat pacar yang baik, GANBATEE Sakura" kataku sambil menggengam tanganku supaya lebih semangat lagi.

Wah pagi- pagi lumayan juga yang dapat ke sekolah, eh.. ada guru kedisiplina, akupun berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apakah aku sudah rapi atau belum? Ah... aku sudah rapi rambutkupun sudah aku kucir rapi tinggal jalan, memberi salam, langsungmenuju ke kelas beres deh!

Akupun jalan dengan santai, tapi kenapa perasaanku gak enak ya. Semakin mendekat guru kedisiplinan jantungkupun berdetak kencang.

**_SREET_**

"Hei, tunggu dulu," jegat pak kedisiplinan sambil menahan lenganku. "Siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku... kelas 2... namaku Sakura Haruno..." kataku sambil menunduk, takut melihat wajah yang killer.

"Sakura Haruno... ikat rambutmu melanggar peraturan. Ku sita" kata pak kedisiplinan, sambil melepas ikat rambutku.

Akupun menegakkan kepala melihat guru kedisiplinan. HA... kenapa Uchiha-sensei guru kimia. SERAM...!

"Sepulang sekolah, datang keruang guru" kata uchiha-sensei sambil melangkah menjauh dari Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat ditinggal untuk menyita ikat rambut Sakura.

**_GLEEK_**

Akupun menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ternyata ini hari sial dan juga ini firasat tidak enakku. Betapa malang sekali sih kau Sakura. Akupun tidak fokus dari pelajaran pertama sampai terakhir. Aku memikirkan bagai mana pulang sekolah nanti, bukan untuk sebuah ikat rambut, tapi bagaimana cara menghadapi uchiha-senpai yang terkenal killer itu. Bayangkan saja, hanya sebuah ikat rambut aku dipanggil sepulang sekolah OH MY GOD.

"Sakura... mau ikut karaoke?" tanya Naruto, laki-laki berambut pirang dan dia salah satu sahabatku.

"Eh... maaf ya, tadi pagi aku tertangkap guru kedisiplinan..." kataku sambil menunjukan sederet gigi putihku. Agar teman dan kawanku tidak khawatir padaku.

"Eh... ditangap si seram uchiha? Kasihan kau forenhead" kata Ino sahabatku yang satu lagi..

"Mau ku tunggu?" lanjut Naruto

**_BLUUUS _**

Wajahku memerah setelah perkataan Naruto barusan. Akupun menolaknya secara halus. Naruto dan Ino pulang setelah berpamitan di depan kelas. Naruto dan Ino pergi menuruni tangga untuk pulang, sedangkan aku? Aku berjalan melewati koridar untuk menemui guru killer di ruangannya.

Dan disinilah aku. Didepan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan Uciha Room. Dengan menarik nafas dihembuskan, tarik nafas lagi-hembuskan lagi begitu seterusnya mungkin hingga perasaanku agak tenang. Barulah aku masuk kedalam.

"Permisi" ucapku sambil membuka pintu. Tapi tiba-tiba dibelakangku...

"Heh, kau populer juga ya, padahal kayak monyetkecil,."

Eh.. kata-kata itu, suara itu aku pernah kenal. Langsung saja aku melihat kebelakang. Dan apa yang aku lihat, smbil menutup mulutku aku bergumam "T- tidak mungkin dia"

"Lama tak jumpa, Sakura" sapanya.

"Sa..Sasuke" kataku kaget.

**END SAKURA POV**

Sakura sangat terkejut tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, namun berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya santai jalan melewati Sakura yang tenggah membatu ditempat dan berfirik "Uchiha-sensei yang jelek itu dia?", tapi secepatnya Sakura sadar dari terkejutanya. Dan mulai menatap sinis Sasuke.

"Kenapa penampilanmu begitu?!" kata Sakura dengan nada tak suka.

"Baguskan, kayak ilmuan sinting. Biar cewek-cewek itu enggak naksir aku" kata Sasuke dengan pede-nya.

"Nah, kau sengaja datang jauh-jauh kesini mencariku? Stalker, ya?" kata Sasuke semakin PeDe.

"B-bukan" jawab Sakur

Emosi Sakura pun menaik drastis, setelah melihat ikat rambutnya yang sengaja diikatkan di kepala pantat ayamnya. Sakura pun tidak tinggal diam, dengan secepat kilat Sakura melepas ikatan rambutnya di kepal Sasuke.

"Kenapa dingin begitu? Kau gak senag bertemu denganku?" kata sasuke dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Aku sama sekali tidak senang! Karena... aku marah padamu Sasuke" kata Sakura sambil menuju kedepan pintu. Sebelum keluar dari pintu Sakura bergumam lirih, tapi Sasuke dapat mendengarkannya. "Pokoknya aku bakal dapat pacar keren disini! Aku gak mau ngomong sama Sasuke lagi"

"hm, pacar ya...?" gumam Sasuke, sambil menampilkan seringainya yang tidak diketahui Sakura yang sudah keluar ruangan itu.

"Sebal.. sebal...sebal dia enggak mikir y, betapa sakitnya hatiku dia campakan... huh! Huh! Dia mengangapku anak kecil, akanku balas, aku pasti bakal dapat pacar" gumam Sakura tak karuan sambil melankah meninggalkan sekolahnya.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Hari ini muka Sakura sangat kusut, lebih kusut dari kemarin. Itu dikarenakan guru kimianya ini, guru yang di benci Sakura. Entah kenapa, sangat gak mood sekarang atau pun nanti.

"Sakura, mau pergi main?" kata Naruto

Nah ini dia pikir Sakura, dan Sakura langsung saja menjawab "Iya, mau" tapi suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Salah satu wakil kelas, harus tinggal disini untuk membereskan peralatan... haruno tolong ya" suara Uchiha-sensei sangat mengagetkan Sakura apalagi dengan tampilan yang memakai kacamata besar, biasanya rambutnya pantat ayam sekarang menjadi lurus kebawah. Entah itu sekarang penampilan Sasuke yang dikenal tampan berubah 180 derajat.

"Simpan semuanya dilemari" perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Lagi-lagi menolak ajakan Naruto" gerutu Sakura dan Sakura pikir seharusnya dia gak mau ngomong dengan orang yang di bennci.

"Kenapa harus aku yang bantu. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Karena kau suka padaku kan?" jawab Sasuke enteng.

**_BLUUS_**

Wajah Sakura merah, semerah buah tomat. Sakura pun menolehkan wajahnya ke lemari untuk cepat-cepat membereskan peralatan dan menghindari bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, sampai tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sakuke.

"Hei, Sakura. Jangan sentuh barang disana..." kata Sasuke tetapi terlambat. Sakura yang terkejut menjatuhkan sebuah botol yang berisi cairan kimia yang lumayan berbahaya bagi kulit

**_PRAAAANG_**

"AW... Panas...!" keluh Sakura dan menyentuh lututnya yang terkena cairan itu, tapi sebelum menyentuhnya Sasuke dengan cepat mencegahnya.

"Jangan disentuh. Cepat bilas dengan air" kata Sasuke sambil membawa Sakura ke UKS. Untung Anko-sensei penjaga UKS belum pulang hari itu. Dan Sasuke pun meminta ijin untuk merawat lika Sakura sendiri.

"Lepaskan kaos kakimu" kata Sasuke sambil jongkok di depan Sakura. Tetapi Sakura menolaknya dengan seditik kasar, mungkin karena merasakan kakinya yang sakit. "Aku bisa lepas sendiri kok!"

Sasuke pun tak mendengarkan apa kata Sakura, Sasuke pun teru melepaskan salah satu kaos kaki Sakura. Karena merasa malu Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke berhrnti dari kegiatannya.

"Sasuke mesum"

"Hei, aku enggak mikir macam-macam padamu, sudah nurut saja" kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang tegas dan yah sangat wow Amazing. Yang bisa membuat wajah Sakura memerah 2X lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau selalu enggak berubah, tetap saja ceroboh, dan selalu bikin cemas" kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura memikirkan masa lalunya waktu dia kecil bersama Sasuke yang * tahu lebih tua

* * *

**Note Author**:

Cerita ini aku bikin dengan mencontoh sebuah komik *plaak*. Yah, aku harap semua reader senang membacanya. Dan aku harap saran dari kalian semua minna-san. Semua saran dan kritik aku harapkan. Sekali lagi Selamat membaca/ R&R PLEEEES


End file.
